Fight with me
by Enx2103
Summary: Der-ek! I've got too much energy in me. If you fight with me will be able to sleep. Please? she begged


**Fight with me  
Disclaimer:** I don't own!  
**AN:** Just something I came up with. Enjoy

* * *

"Fight with me." were the first words out of her mouth.

"Case-y" he whined brushing the sleep out of his eyes. The bright red number of his digital clock read 2:13 AM.

"I know you're tired. I know you were asleep. So the faster you fight with me the faster you'll get off the phone." She tried reasoning.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked trying to keep his voice down. It was their first day at the dorms he didn't want his roommate to hate him already. In two weeks maybe, but not yet!And what was she going on about? He didn't understand her when he wasnt awake yet!

" Its two AM…I've been trying to sleep since 10:30. You know I require a certain amount of hours a night! But I can't. I've got butterflies and I'm nervous about our first day of classes and -"

"Your ridiculous." he interrupted very tempted to hang up on her.

"Der-ek! I've got too much energy in me. If you fight with me will be able to sleep. Please?"she begged.

"You're such a kneer Case. I mean seriously? Only you come to the conclusion that fighting with me will make you sleepy." He didnt have to try to fight her. It came so easliy, he didnt even notice.

"Oh I'm a kneer? Well at least I'm not as much of a whore as you. How many numbers did you get your first night on campus Der? How many STD infested sluts?" she spat, sitting up in bed.

"Hey! At least they know how to have a good time unlike prudes like you, Casey. And they don't have STDs! There this thing called a condom Casey. I guess you wouldn't know now would you? Your virgin eyes."

"Oh Der-Bear. My virgin eyes have been contaminated by you way to many times. I've seen things living with you that I will never be able to erase."

He smirked he knew exactly what she was talking about. A few towel slips and strip shows hes performed after hockey games. Its not his fault she doesn't knock! (So… maybe he rubbed off on her? It wasn't his fault!)

"Oh don't pretend you didn't like it Princess. I'm sure it got you all hot and bothered with nothing to do about it. Cause I doubt you'd actually get yourself off, huh Casey?" He teased.

She blushed in the darkness of her room. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Der," she said in a suggestive tone suddenly regaining composure.

"Oh really? Well I wouldn't mind finding out for myself Case." He smirked. Wait... when did this conversation turn so sexual?

"Jeez Der. Guess you cross any line when it comes to your dick, huh?" she asked. And that when it all stopped. He remember, he was the phone at two am practically ( well for them that is) having phone sex with Casey and he couldn't hid the fact that he was getting turned on the thoughts this conversation had been giving him. _She's my sister. She's my sister. She's my sister. She's definitely not my sister. _He thought.

"Tired yet?" he asked suddenly done with this conversation.

She sighed "Yeah," he heard her yawn. Was she faking it? _I wonder what else she fakes? Oh god not this again!_" Thanks. G'night Der." She said taking in a shaky breath.

"Whatever." He grunted hanging up and shutting his phone off. He really didn't want to deal with her after that.

-Two weeks later...-

"What Der?" She asked answering her phone. She was peacefully asleep dreaming about…Well lets not get into Casey's dreams. There not all rainbows and butterflies as you'd expect. No, not this princess.

"Hey babe." His said with a cocky tone. Her eyes flew open. What the hell?

"Are you drunk?" she responded quickly.

"Nope." He replied. "Remember that night you called real late?" he reminded her.

"Mhmm" she gulped, not liking where this was going.

"Well, you owe me Princess." He replied.

"Oh! You can't sleep?" she asked suddenly relaxing. He was just looking for a fight she figured. Finally he understood what she meant the other night. A fight between them took a lot of energy and sometimes that excess energy was enough to keep someone up all night.

"Just play along." He whispered.

Oh boy. She thought mentally slapping herself. Nothing good could come out of 'playing along' with Derek.

"What you wearing?" he asked seductively. She could picture him sitting at his desk with a smirk plastered on his face.

She bit her lip in attempt to seclude a laugh. Did he really want to do this? She actually looked down at her body and couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. "Your old jersey," she responded in giggles.

He flushed. She was suppose to be play along…was she serious? Cause if she was…wow, well that's kind of hot.

"What else?" he continued the game. Almost nervous as to what she'd say.

"Sorry Sweetie. That's all I got." She responded. And that was the truth. She surprised was she even answering? Its like she was on auto pilot of something…

"Fuckkkk me," he muttered. This was not going the way he planned. But suddenly his roommate Jack decided he didn't want to hear the rest of Derek's late night chat. He quietly snuck out deciding to crash at his girlfriend dorm instead. This is what Derek wanted after all. The whole reason why he called Casey up in the first place. He wanted a night alone.

"Gonna tell me what's all about yet?" she asked, breaking out of character.

"I was trying to get my roommate to think I was having phone sex so I'd have the room to myself tonight."

She sighed. Of course. "Fuck buddies coming over?" she asked. He felt her rolling her eyes even though he couldn't see her. He could help but smile. Was that jealousy he sensed in her voice? He couldn't help but love it.

"Yeah. Hurry your ass up Case. You're killing me here!" he said.

"Der-ek!"

He smirked, "Good night Princes."

-A few minutes later...-

"YOU IDIOT!" she yelled slamming her fist on his door.

"Jeez casey!" he said opening his door to reveal a very hot and bothered she was definitely going to do something about it.

* * *

**AN:**So i know this is a little bit of a smutty Dasey but...I liked it. Iwanted to post this as a drabble because that's what it started as, but then it became this..and I'm not sure if i should of left it as a drabble or tell me?


End file.
